Apocalipsis
by BetoSelenatorDriver3
Summary: Kendall Schmidt es una arma secreta creada por la compañía Knigth s inc. pero el no lo sabe. Primero tendrá que vivir como una persona común y corriente después de un accidente vendrán los problemas. En el transcurso de su nueva vida conocerá a otras personas que lo trataran de matar y otras que lo ayudaran a vengarse de Knigth s inc.
1. El Comienzo

WWAAZZAA!

¿Cómo están?

Espero que muy bien, les traigo una nueva historia está basada en la película de Resident Evil, pero obviamente con la adaptación de los chicos de Big Time Rush.

Y aquí la historia.

 _ **Apocalipsis**_

Hola, mi nombre es, Kendall Schmidt, tengo 22 años, cabello color oro, alto, delgado y ojos color verdes esmeraldas; yo trabajaba en una compañía llamada, Knigth´s inc. Esta compañía trabajaba con nuevos experimentos. Yo trabajaba como jefe de seguridad, un día hubo un accidente uno de los experimentos se dispersó por todo el edificio, el famoso virus "K". Este virus estaba en prueba, les explicó, el virus "K" se componía por otras sustancias ya aprobadas, lo que se suponía que haría este virus, nos hacia un inmune a las enfermedades, ¿cómo? Se preguntaran, pero para mala suerte… Yo tampoco lo sé.

El virus "K" no solo mato a la mayoría de los trabajadores de Knigth´s inc. Sino que también los reanimo, pero ya no eran personas comunes y corrientes, sino algo más. Se preguntaran porque yo no salí afectado, simple yo no fui a trabajar ese día del accidente, por que descanse.

 _-Apocalipsis-_

Al día siguiente me desperté sintiéndome mejor que nunca y eso que eran las 6:30 de la mañana, tenía que entrar a las 10:00 de la mañana, me senté en la orilla de la mi cama y me talle los ojos para quitarme el sueño restante, me levante de la cama, no tenía nada acepto unos bóxer, ya que me gusta dormir así, en fin, fui a mi armario a toma una toalla y nueva ropa interior, me fui al baño que estaba en mi habitación, me metí a bañar, Salí de la ducha y me envolví la toalla en la cintura y Salí hacia mi habitación, me puse los nuevos bóxer, la camiseta, luego mi uniforme de guardia, el uniforme conformaba con un pantalón color café, una camisa de manga corta.

Fui a la cocina a desayunar, pan tostado con cajeta y un plato de cereal con leche, cuando termine de desayunar me fui a lavarme los dientes. Cuando mire mi reloj ya eran las 8:50 de la mañana mi trabajo está a una hora de mi casa. Al momento de abrir la puerta sentí el aire frio, se me hizo raro ya que la ciudad de los ángeles siempre hacia un calorón pero para ser sincero no le tome mucha importancia, solo tome mi chaqueta negra y me la puse, y tome mi camino para el trabajo, no era el mejor trabajo que quise pero algo es algo, y no me preocupaba mucho el dinero ya que vivo solo, y mi sueldo me alcanza para comprar los alimentos necesarios para mí y para transportarme a Knigth's inc.

Al llegar a Knigth's inc. Me pareció extraño, ya que esta empresa tiene mucho movimiento desde antes de abrir ya hay mucha gente entrando y saliendo; pero no había ningún movimiento, camine para la parte de atrás del edificio para registrar mi hora de entrada para que comience mi turno, al momento de poner un pie en la estrada sentí que algo no andaba bien.

Camine por el estrecho pasillo a paso lento hasta llegar a una gran puerta blanca que llevaba a las oficinas de Knigth's inc. Y por alguna extraña razón estaba cerrada, saque mis llaves y abrí la puerta, al momento de abrirla todo estaba muy obscuro, vuelvo a lo mismo esto es extraño, cerré la puerta, acto seguido saque mi linterna y mi pistola de mi cinturón, el cinturón también tenía aparte de la pistola y la linterna, uno de esos bastones que usan los policías (que sinceramente no sé cómo se llama XD), prendí la linterna y puse la pistola de bajo de la linterna y empecé a caminar.

Me puse un poco nervioso por lo que vi, la poca luz que me proporcionaba la linterna, note que había mucha sangre, las lámparas del techo estabas colgando de un cable, también note que la sangre en el piso estaba regada, me explico, como si hubieran arrastrado a una persona, caminaba a paso lento y dando vuelta para asegurarme de que no me siguieran, en una de la oficinas la alumbre y vi que algo o alguien se movía.

-¿H-Hola?- pregunte y no tuve respuesta, eso me puso más nervioso, traje saliva y liego dije- Amm.. n-no se preocupe todo saldrá bien, ¿Ok?- y nada de respuesta de esa cosa.

Cuando iba a entrar a la oficina, para acercarme a esa persona, escuche que alguien a mi espalda preparo su arma, yo trague saliva con mucha dificultad, en ese momento temía por mi vida, sin más solo cerré los ojos con fuerza y preparme para lo peor y lo siguiente que escuche fue….. Un disparo.


	2. Conosidos

Cuando abrí los ojos solo pude ver como algo o alguien caía al suelo, con mi linterna alumbre el cuerpo y me lleve una gran sorpresa, el cuerpo era una mujer con la piel toda echada a perder, tenía mucha sangre tanto en la boca como en toda la ropa.

Empecé a dar vuelta lentamente para ver quien le disparó a la "mujer", que por cierto llevaba un vestido color morado… que ni morado era; pero ya lo tenía de la parte de abajo todo rasgado. Cuando gire por completo no tuve la oportunidad de ver quien era ya el aquella persona se me abalanzo, logrando soltar la linterna y la pistola ya que me agarro del cuello y me empezó a asfixiar, no podía articular ninguna palabra por la falta d aire.

Empecé a ver un poco borroso, pero logre golpear al sujeto en el estómago y él soltó un gemido de dolor, yo solo tocia a la falta de aire y me aleje de él a una cierta distancia, solo vi como aquel sujeto se reincorporaba y empezaba a correr asía mí, pero con un movimiento que hice logre patear el estómago, el sujeto grito y cayó al suelo yo me puse en posición de ataque, una vez que el sujeto de volvió a reincorporar, me empezó a tirar puñetazos pero los esquive, en otro movimiento que hice lo agarre del brazo y se lo torcí poniéndoselo detrás de la espalda y soltó otro grito, con mi pie patio el costado del suyo logrando que se callera y sin soltar su brazo, revise si tenía alguna otra arma y por suerte si la tenía, me aleje de él apuntándolo con el arma.

-JAJAJA, veo que todavía eres muy hábil-Me dijo aquel sujeto mientras se ponía de pie, yo solo levante una ceja-¿No es así…Kendall?-

-¿Ja-James?-Dije mientras apuntaba el arma hacia "James"

James es mi amigo de toda la vida, lo conocí en el jardín de niños y desde allí nos hicimos los mejores amigos pero yo lo consideraba como un hermano, nos protegíamos el uno al otro.

James, es alto, como yo, cabello negro, con músculos más que yo, que por alguna razón no lograba entender como lo vencí hace un rato, también tenía ojos color avellana, y una sonrisa que podía derretir tanto a mujeres e incluso a hombres.

-El mismo, que viste y calza-Me dijo al momento que se sobaba el hombro, yo a él no lo había visto hace como un año porque lo mandaron a otro país. No lo pensé ni 2 veces solté la pistola y corrí para abrazarlo.

-James, Hermano, ¿Cuánto tiempo?-

-Lose, lo mismo dijo, Hermano-

-Te extrañe, como no tienes idea-

-Lose, yo también te extrañe mucho, quería darte una sorpresa cuando llegaras aquí, pero el sorprendido fui yo-Soltó una pequeña risa pero sin dejar de abrazarnos, pero algo nos hizo hacer romper el abraso, cuando volteamos para ver la cusa del sonido vimos como cientos de personas se acercaban a nosotros.

Pero para nuestra mala suerte, caminaban a paso lento y tambaleándose y soltando gemidos, James y yo empezamos a retroceder y no nos fijamos y caímos al suelo por culpa de algo, después vi la linterna y el arma y estaba dispuesto a disparar, pero alguien se me adelanto, pensé que James lo hizo primero que yo pero cuando voltie a verlo estaba como yo, con la pistola en mano y sorprendido y solo veía como esas cosas empezaban a caer al suelo, voltie a mis espalda para ver si había alguien… y nada, ya que una vez que pararon los disparos volví a voltear y al final de las oficinas alcance a ver una figura femenina que empezaba a bajar el arma.


End file.
